The present invention relates to a portable placemat that can be held or affixed to a tabletop. The placemat will have a sheet member and a scoop, whereby the scoop can receive and hold the sheet member.
It is known that young children often do not use a bowl or plate from which to eat. Instead, they tend to eat with their hands off of a flat surface, such as a table. When such a surface is in the child""s home, it is typically sanitary and clean, and there is little concern regarding the cleanliness of the surface from which the child is eating. However, when dining out, a parent can never be certain as to how well a table top has been cleaned. Of particular concern is the sanitary nature of a tabletop in a fast food restaurant, or similar establishment. For this reason, it is desired to have a device, or member, which can be used in a variety of settings, whereby a child can readily pick his or her food off of the tabletop without concern for sanitation.
In some respects, a paper placemat, or similar member, would suffice to ensure the sanitary nature of an eating surface. Paper, however, readily slides and does not stick or attach to the surface. For this reason, it is not well suited for use in such circumstances, because the child is likely to push the paper off the table or to degrade the paper with foods containing moisture. It is desired to have a member that can be fastened or held to a surface and not readily moved on the surface while the child is eating. Additionally, it is desired to have a member that is not susceptible to breakdown as a result of contact with water or foods that are moist.
It has been known to form a mat member made of plastic. Attached to the member are adhesive strips. Such a product is disposable and not suited for reuse. Additionally, it may not be of a sturdy enough construction. As such, it is desired to have a member that is reusable and not disposable.
Some more permanent type devices that can be fastened to a tabletop suffer from portability concerns. Such members tend to be rigid and, thus, are not easily transported. These devices may also be difficult to clean. It is consequently desired to have a member that can be readily cleaned by a parent. It is also desired to have a member that is easily portable in a diaper bag or knapsack, for example.
It is thus desired to have a member, which can be used as an eating surface for a child or adult, whereby the member can be readily fastened or held to a tabletop. It is further desired for the member to be portable. Additionally, the member should be such that it is easily cleaned, for example, by placement in a dishwasher. The member, should be reusable.
The present invention relates to a placemat preferably designed for use by children; however, adults may also use the mat. The placemat is designed to cover part of a surface and provide an area off of which a child may eat. As can be guessed, the product can also be used for crafts and other activities where it is desired to protect a surface and provide for easier clean-up.
The placemat has a sheet member having a top face, a bottom face, an edge, and a scoop member that is attached to the sheet member and can receive the sheet member. The scoop member can be removably or integrally attached to the sheet member. Alternatively, the scoop member can be designed as a stand-alone member designed to receive and hold the sheet member. A plurality of suction cups are optionally attached to the sheet member. An alternative to the suction cups would be any member or construction that allows the placemat to be removably held to a surface. For example, an adhesive strip could be used. Also, a material that is slip resistant and tacky could be used to form the sheet member.
The placemat can be made of a variety of materials, including rubber, flexible plastic, or rubber-like materials. The materials must be such that they are safe for children and are flexible. Any material can be used, as long as it can be cleaned, is non-toxic, and is flexible. As used herein, xe2x80x9crubberxe2x80x9d will mean any material possessing these characteristics. The placemat, and especially the sheet member, can be of a variety of shapes and sizes.
Indicia shaped to form designs preferably intended for children can be included as part of the design. It is preferred to include the indicia, as this is believed to be pleasing to children, thereby making the placemat commercially desirable.
Optionally, the placemat includes at least two fold lines designed to allow folding of part of the placemat along the fold lines. More preferably, there are three fold lines. Alternatively, the placemat can be of a sufficient pliability that the sheet can fold without the need for such lines. Regardless, the placemat can be folded or rolled, and then received and held by the scoop. If the fold lines are included, preferably two of the fold lines are perpendicular to the scoop, with one fold line parallel to the scoop. The scoop can be an elongated U-shaped member with a pair of opposed side walls.
The present invention is advantageous because it provides for a sanitary surface, as well as a surface that protects the member on which it is placed. Additionally, it has a desirable design that appeals to children, and the placemat can be readily held to a surface to prevent slippage.